Hot exhaust gas flowing hoses having an external corrugated bellows sleeve, internal hoses of metallic interlock or other forms of liners, and/or damper elements therebetween are known. Such devices, for example, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,453,680; 6,230,748 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,970,578, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference as if fully expressly set forth herein.
There are several concerns inherent in such prior, multiple component, hot gas hoses. For example, engagement between the intermediate damping elements and the interlock liner or engagement between the intermediate damping elements and the external corrugated bellows results in abrasion of the interlock liner or of the damping element or of the external corrugated bellows, leading to failure of components. Nevertheless, prior damping elements are primarily disposed between liner and bellows for damping natural frequencies of the bellows and not, if at all, for any component interaction or abrasion preventing function.
In the construction of a hose with bellows, damper and liner components, while pretension of components in assembly is useful, it is not universally required. Without assembly pretension, later interaction between components accelerates when there is high g-loading, causing severe abrasion between the damping element and the interlock liner or the damping element and the external corrugated bellows.
Moreover, assembly pretension or interference fit of components is not feasible without use of some sort of a guiding element to permit assembly of bellows and interlock liner with intermediate dampers.
And some prior, multiple component, hot gas hoses are only able to accommodate maximum frequency and amplitudes at certain angles or operational displacements due to bellows' natural frequencies and bellows-to-interlock liner interactions. If bellows and interlock liner do interact, either can cause a failure by means of leaking, thus no longer being emission compliant.
While one solution might be provision of a larger design gap between the bellows and the interlock liner, that results in either a smaller interlock internal diameter and a decreased gas flow with exhaust restrictions, or a larger outside bellows diameter which is often not possible due to overall packaging constraints from surrounding components.
Accordingly, one objective of the invention is to provide a multiple component hot gas flowing hose with both frequency damping and abrasion prevention between components.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a multiple component hot gas hose having an exterior bellows and a liner such as a metallic interlock structure together with intermediate components preventing the bellows from going into natural frequency resonance as well as preventing bellows-to-liner interaction or contact at any operating angle or displacement.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a multiple component hot gas flowing conduit having frequency damping and abrasion related failure prevention at any operating angle and displacement.
A further objective of the invention is to provide intermediate cooperating damping structures in a multiple component gas flowing conduit without abrasion of outer or inner components leading to failures by means of leaks.
A yet further objective of the invention has been to facilitate and improve assembly of a liner and a damper within an outer bellows sleeve.